Glynda Goodwitch
Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy. She was introduced in "Ruby Rose", in which she saved Ruby Rose from an attack by Cinder Fall. She is the first known Huntress in the series. Her weapon of choice is her riding crop. Appearance Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At other times, she's consistently seen holding a scroll. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch. Personality It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality - one that does not tolerate mischief or getting into any dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby Rose for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group in the first episode. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact she put the lives of others in great danger, including Ruby herself. Otherwise, she is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Glynda seems to be a very judgmental person who assesses others based on her own personal impressions rather than actual data. For example, she assumes that Lie Ren will not enjoy being paired with Nora Valkyrie, seemingly unaware that the two have evidently been friends since childhood. Similarly, she tells Ozpin that, irrespective of the information in Jaune Arc's transcripts, she felt he was not ready for the challenge of the Beacon Academy Initiation. As shown following Jaune's practice match with Cardin Winchester, her blunt criticism extends to her treatment of the students at the school. However, revelations in "Jaunedice, Pt.2" demonstrate that she is, in fact, a very perceptive judge of a student's ability; She was correct in asserting that Jaune's transcripts did not accurately reflect his combat abilities. Abilities and Powers Glynda is seen using a riding crop that likely doubles as some sort of wand in her fight against Cinder. Using this weapon, Glynda can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust. It also is shown being used to create an energy shield to protect Ruby from the explosion of a Dust crystal. She frequently uses her crop as an instrument to focus her Semblance, telekinesis. Her skill with the crop are shown again when she fixed the entire cafeteria after the food fight in "Best Day Ever". Despite it being a large mess, with tables stacked up and food scattered around everywhere, Glynda was able to fix the entire situation with a single wave of her weapon. The same thing was seen when she fixed the torn street, during the Grimm attack on Vale, where with one flick, she fixed rather quickly. It is notable that she does this all, seemingly, without effort. Glynda's ability of telekinesis, is limited to the scale of the damage. She grows tired for longer usages of her Semblance. This became evident when she had to catch a breath and cease repairing a severely damaged building, following the events of Battle of Beacon. Trivia *Glynda alludes to Glinda the Good Witch of the South from The Wizard of Oz. **Her "no-nonsense" attitude seems to reflect the original vision L. Frank Baum had of Glinda the Good Witch. *Glynda's name is redundant with her surname, Goodwitch. "Glynda" is based from the name "Glenda", the name is originally coined in Welsh's glân (“holy, fair”) and da (“good”). **The concepts derived from Glynda's name, namely "holy" and "good" are often associated with the color white. *In her render picture, the crown on the back of her cape is not present. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher